


Terrible Things

by elvensxadia



Category: Adashi - Fandom, Shadam - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Keith were close, Adam is too, After Keith is kicked out the garrison, Hence the title, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Adam dealing with the death of Shiro after Kerberos, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Shadam, adashi, basically I'm low key drunk, broganes, enjoy this drabble, listening to a sad playlist and writing about shit that makes me wanna cry, low key inspired by Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, not proof read, two bros talking about their feelings in healthy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvensxadia/pseuds/elvensxadia
Summary: Adam tries to get Keith to open up after Shiro's death.





	Terrible Things

An infomercial plays on the TV about a knife that never needs to be sharpened. The host grabs a box full of various sized kitchen knives and dramatically throws the box out of the window. Adam looks up to the clock above the TV, seeing it read 4:00 am. He’s so unbelievably tired that he’s not sure how he hasn’t passed out yet. But, he wasn’t getting much sleep these days anyway.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks in a flat voice, leaning back against the couch and bringing his legs up to rest on the coffee table. He peers over to Keith who stares blankly at the TV. His eyes are sunken in and his face is hard to read.   
“There’s nothing to talk about,” he says quietly. He stretches the sleeves of the oversized hoodie over his hands and sets them in his lap.   
“Keith, you were kicked out of the garrison,” he begins, trying to keep his tone level. “Does this have anything to do with Takashi?” Even saying his name was too painful for him, but he bites back the tears and decides it’s time to finally talk about this. Adam’s tried to ignore it, but nothing is getting better.   
“Just back off,” Keith says, standing up from the couch. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
He tries to walk off, but Adam reaches out and grabs his arm. “Fuck that, Keith. You need to talk about these things, or you’re gonna explode.”  
Adam’s grip on his arm is loose, giving him the choice to storm off or stay. He stares at the door of his bedroom. In there, it’s safe. He can be safe. He doesn’t have to experience vulnerability in front of Adam and look like a hysterical idiot, but his heart aches at the thought of being alone with his thoughts. He just can’t do it anymore.   
He tilts his head down so his hair will hang in front of his eyes. Tears roll down his cheeks and his body rocks with silent cries. Adam yanks him toward him, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Keith clings on to his shirt. His throat throbs as he tries to silence his cries, but they come out hoarsely and not as quiet as he would like.   
He doesn’t realize at first, until Adam’s grip on his hair becomes tighter. “I’m so sorry,” he cries. “I miss him too.”   
“It’s OK, Adam. It’s not your fault,” Keith whispers. “We warned him, alright? We warned him.”  
Adam falls back to the couch and holds his head in his hands. Keith has never learned how to do with emotions in a healthy way, and he’s never learned how to comfort someone. So when he sees Adam, someone who never cried in front of anyone, break down like he couldn’t breathe -Keith just stood there.   
“We were gonna get married,” he says.   
“You were?” Keith says, realizing how idiotic that was to say. He crashes down beside him as Adam digs into his pocket and pulls out a plain gold band on a leather necklace. He hands it to Keith.  
“We didn’t want to tell anyone. He gave me this back when he left for Kerberos.”  
Keith holds the ring in the palm of his hand and stares down at the dull band. It wasn’t the most exquisite engagement ring he’s ever seen, but he breaks down at the sight of it. He presses the band into his hand until it feels like it’ll break skin.   
“Before my dad died,” he begins. “He gave me this knife that apparently belonged to my mom before she abandoned me.”  
“A knife? Do you still have it?”  
“Yeah,” he whispers. “It has this really weird symbol on the hilt, so I covered it up. But it’s the only I have of her.” Keith’s never told anyone this before, but the words spill out of his mouth so easily. He wipes the snot away from his nose with the back of his hand and continues. “What I’m trying to say is, even though it’s only thing I have, it’s not enough.”  
He gives the ring back. Adam takes it, and stares down at it. For such a simple ring, it holds so much value to it. But, it’ll never be enough.   
“I know that Takashi is dead, Keith, and I know we aren’t close. But, you can come to me for anything,” he says.   
Keith’s jaw drops. He’d never thought he would ever hears those words from anybody, especially not from Adam. They had always liked each other, but they weren’t close in the way they were with Shiro. Keith throws his arms around his midsection, clutching him tightly.   
“Thank you, Adam,” he says. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I'm in writer's block right now and I just want to write something.   
> Questions, comments or concerns can be left in a comment or sent to my elvenxadia. See you, space cowboy.


End file.
